In a Long Term Evolution system, a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) method is used in order to make a terminal save power as much as possible. The DRX may let the terminal in an active state as well as a sleeping state, and the terminal periodically wakes up to perform receptions and operations of a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) rather than monitoring the Physical Downlink Control Channel in real time, so as to achieve the purpose of saving power. An evolved Node B (eNB) configures each DRX parameter of the terminal through Radio Resource Control (RRC) layer signaling, and the enhanced Node B and the terminal keep consistent in the DRX parameters. A Media Access Control (MAC) layer can also control the operations of the DRX via a control element (namely MAC CE). A smaller DRX cycle can guarantee scheduling opportunities of a terminal service in the time domain, but the ability to save power is sacrificed, while a larger DRX cycle configuration may not meet the harsh time delay requirement of some services of the terminal, so that the system performance is decreased. Therefore, the DRX parameters configured by the RRC layer are required to try to achieve a compromise between the power-saving and performance of the terminal. However, services of the different terminals have different demands for the DRX parameters.